Premier Maquis
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Story #16, Stargazer Mission. In which our hero goes into the badlands for the first time.


  
Star Trek  
Deep Space Nine  
The Marrissa Stories  
  
Premier Maquis  
by Stephen Ratliff  
  
This Story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and  
incidents are either a product of the author's imagination or are used  
fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons,  
living or dead, is entirely coincidental  
  
Star Trek is property of Paramount Pictures, a ViaCom company.  
The story is property of Stephen B. Ratliff, Copyright 1996.  
  
Notice (courtesy of Mark Twain's The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn)  
  
Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be  
prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished;  
persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot.  
By order of the Author.  
  
  
This story is dedicated to:  
  
my cousin Joseph D. Ohlin, juris dr.;  
and  
the Principles and their assistants of Cave Spring Elementary,  
Hidden Valley Junior High, and Cave Spring High School,  
especially ...  
Mr. David Belvins, principal Hidden Valley  
Mr. David Price, assistant principal Hidden Valley  
Doctor Martha M. Cobble, principal Cave Spring High  
and Mr. Thad James, principal Cave Spring Elementary.  
  
  
Special Thanks to:  
Eugen Woiwod, for proofreading  
  
Acknowledgments  
The prologue is a rewrite of the Declaration of Independence by  
Thomas Jefferson.  
The USS Stargazer was redesigned with the help of my little  
brother, Phillip. Don't tell him I told you.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
When in the course of human events, it becomes necessary for one  
People to dissolve the Political Bonds that have connected them with  
another and to assume among the stars, the separate and equal status  
which the Laws of Nature and the Universe entitle them, a respect for  
the opinions of the population of the Galaxy demands that they should  
inform others of the causes which force them to sever ties.  
We hold these truths ... all people are created equal and are  
provided with certain unalienable rights. Among these are Life,  
Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness. To secure these rights,  
Governments are instituted, deriving their powers from the consent of  
the governed, that whenever any form of government becomes destructive  
it is the right of the people to change or end that government and  
replace it with another. That new government laying it's foundation on  
such principles and organizing its powers in such a way to preserve  
their Safety and Happiness.  
Prudence dictates that governments long established should not  
be changes for light and passing causes. However, when a long train of  
abuses and usurpations towards an end, showing a design to reduce them  
to absolute oppression, it is their Right, it is their Duty, to  
overthrow that government and provide new guides for their future  
security.  
Such has been the patient sufferance of these colonies, and it  
is now their duty and right to alter their systems of government. The  
history of Star Fleet and the United Federation of Planets has shown a  
repeated disregard for these Colonies. As evidence of this, let these  
facts be set before the Galaxy ...  
They have disregarded our representatives plea for help.  
They have given us up to another government with out our  
consent.  
They have attacked our trade, by restricting the goods we can  
purchase  
They have let bandits supported by their cruel neighbors  
terrorize us.  
They have kept us from purchasing weapons to defend ourselves.  
They have hunted down those among us who stood up to defend  
themselves.  
They have hunted down those among us who supported the  
aforementioned people.  
They have restricted the press's reporting of the deeds  
occurring here in the zone.  
They have in acted a treaty without our consent taking away our  
lands and giving them over to our enemies.  
We have asked for remedy to our situation from them and received  
none, only repeated acts of the above. A Government which acts as such  
is unfit to rule a free people.  
Nor have we been wanting in attentions to our Federation  
Counterparts. We have warned them of Governments Acts. We have  
reminded them of the Circumstances of our Emigration and Settlement  
here. We have appealed to their native Justice and Fairness, and ties  
of common Relation. They too have been deaf to the voice of Justice and  
Reason. We must, therefore bow before the Necessity, and announce our  
Separation to become Enemies in War, Friends in Peace.  
We, therefore, the Representatives of the Maquis Colonies of the  
former Federation-Cardassian Demilitarized Zone, in General Congress,  
assembled and appealing to the Supreme Judge of the Universe, do, in  
Name and by the Authority of the good people of these Colonies, solemnly  
declare, that these United Colonies are and of Right should be a Free  
and Independent State; that they are absolved from all Allegiance from  
the United Federation of Planets, and that all Political Connection  
between them and the aforementioned Federation is and ought to be  
totally dissolved; and that as a Free and Independent State, they have  
full power to wage war, conclude Peace, contract Alliances, establish  
Trade, and to do all the other things which Independent States do. And  
for the support of this declaration, with firm reliance in the  
protection of the Supreme Power, we mutually pledge each other our  
lives, our Fortunes, and our sacred Honor.  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Picard entered the bridge of the  
USS Miranda. Noticing Captain T'Gwen Washington she said, "Reporting as  
ordered, Captain."  
"Lieutenant Commander Picard, I presume," T'Gwen said. "I  
regret that I can not take command of the Stargazer at the moment, but I  
must wait for the Victory to arrive so I can turn over command of the  
Miranda to Captain Zimbata."  
"I understand, Captain, I assume that means I will be turning  
command over to our Cardassian First Officer," Marrissa commented.  
"No, Gusat has orders to report to Captain Washington of the  
Stargazer, and since I have not taken command of that vessel yet, he can  
not report in, and hence command it," Washington commented. "So I guess  
you will have to stay in command until then."  
"It's no hardship," Marrissa replied. "Oh, and Captain, the  
Cardassian Central Command has requested permission for their officers  
who will be joining the Stargazer to be allowed to wear Star Fleet  
uniforms. The Admiralty has informed them that such decisions are the  
Captain's prerogative on an individual basis."  
"Inform the Cardassian Central Command that I will grant that  
permission," the half Vulcan Captain replied. "I suggest that you grant  
interim permission as well, Commander."  
"Aye, sir," Picard replied. "If you'll excuse me, I've just  
been informed that I'm to attend a diplomatic function tonight aboard  
the station, and I forgot to pack a dress."  
"Dismissed, Lieutenant Commander," Captain T'Gwen Washington  
concluded.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Picard walked down Deep Space  
Nine's Promenade, while waiting for Garak to finish her dress. As she  
walked toward Quark's she spied Captain Sisko's son, Jake. "Jake," she  
called out. As he walked up to Marrissa, she continued, "Remember me,  
Marrissa?"  
"How could I forget the person who provided me with my first,  
and so far only authorized biography contract," Jake replied.  
"Especially since it sold five trillion copies, and was on the  
bestsellers list for 8 weeks. Tell me, can I write a sequel?"  
"Maybe when I've done a little more," Marrissa said. "Your last  
one ended when I took that Trakce ship. I've only discovered that I'm a  
Princess and got promoted since then."  
"I didn't see the Enterprise come in, and it's hard to miss a  
Galaxy class starship," Jake commented. "So are you here on vacation?"  
"No, I got a promotion and a transfer," Marrissa replied. "I'm  
now Second Officer and Fighter Commander on the USS Stargazer NCC-2893."  
"Congratulations, Marrissa," Jake replied. "If I remember what  
my dad said, you'll be having a great adventure in the demilitarized  
zone."  
"The Maquis thought they had problems with the Intrepid class,"  
Marrissa said. "Wait till they see what my Essex-10 fighters can do."  
"Record a battle for me," Jake asked. "It might help with my  
series I'm writing about a Maquis fighter."  
"You know a Maquis?" Marrissa inquired  
"Not really, but I've interviewed several captured ones and I've  
been writing fiction books about one," Jake said. "Hey, isn't that your  
new first officer, Gusat?"  
"I believe you are right, Jake," Marrissa replied. "If you will  
excuse me, I better go introduce myself."  
  
The Cardassian officer Gusat was on his way to Quarks for a  
little Dabo when Marrissa caught up with him. "Gusat," she inquired.  
"Yes," he responded.  
"I'm Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Picard, I'll be serving as  
Second Officer and Fighter Commander under you on the Stargazer."  
"I've been looking forward to meeting you face to face," Gusat  
smiled.  
"Have we meet before?" Marrissa asked.  
"We have," Gusat responded. "I was a helmsman on Gul Ducat's  
ship when you drove him insane."  
"I wasn't aware that I caused him that much harm," Marrissa  
replied. "I only wanted to humiliate him."  
"Well you did a good job and since he went mad, everyone under  
him got promoted," Gusat said. "So I must thank you for that."  
"Your welcome, Glinn," Marrissa replied as they sat down at the  
bar. "Strawberry soda, Quark, and don't you even think of spiking it  
this time."  
"Spiking it?" Glinn Gusat questioned.  
"He, unintentionally he claims, gave me a strawberry Bajoran ale  
when I was here for my twelfth birthday," Marrissa explained. "And I  
had little tolerance for alcohol at the time."  
  
The Intrepid class starship Fearless was taking a break from  
demilitarized zone patrol. Admiral Ellis had ordered the bridge crew to  
take shore leave on Greenhome IV, a planet in the DMZ. Captain Seina  
had left Doctor Francis Pazzi, the Chief Medical Officer in command. If  
the Captain was going to be forced to take shore leave, he was going to  
make sure the person responsible was going to suffer for it. Of the 132  
crew members of the Fearless, only 30 were still on board, those who  
Doctor Pazzi had decided need shore leave the least.  
"Doctor, a Maquis raider has entered the system," an ensign said  
from the helm.  
"Hail them," Doctor Pazzi stated.  
The ex-Star Fleet Lieutenant Commander Michael Eddington  
appeared on screen. "Is everything ready?"  
"The only ones here are us chickens," Pazzi responded.  
"Very good, one to beam directly to the bridge," Eddington  
ordered.  
The channel closed, and Eddington materialized on the bridge.  
Doctor Pazzi got up out of the center seat and said, "Computer, transfer  
command to Captain Michael Eddington, per orders."  
"Transfer complete," the Computer replied. "The USS Fearless is  
now the Maquis vessel Defiance under command of Captain Michael  
Eddington."  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Captain's Log  
USS Stargazer  
STARDATE 50378.4  
Captain T'Gwen Washington recording  
Captain Zimbata of the Victory, having arrived to relieve me of  
the Miranda, I hereby accept command of the USS Stargazer, NCC-2893, the  
first ship of the Stargazer class. I look forward to beginning our  
mission to reduce tensions in the demilitarized zone by restraining the  
Maquis and their Cardassian counterpart, the Hi'den order, or the order  
of the forgotten and abandoned.  
Joining me on this mission will be my Cardassian first officer,  
Gusat, and several other members of the Cardassia Central Command. In  
addition, I have the pleasure of one Lieutenant Commander Marrissa A.  
Picard, serving as my Second Officer and Fighter Commander. Her youth  
and vigor, not to mention ability will be a refreshing change from the  
Miranda, where all my officers were older than 40, 5 years older than  
myself at the least.  
Most of our personnel have arrived. However, I am distressed by  
the lack of a Chief Engineer. Currently no one is assigned there. I am  
now meeting with each of my command officers to get to know them better.  
  
"So Glinn," Washington asked. "What do you think of our young  
fighter commander?" As they lounged in her Ready Room.  
"If she does as well with fighters against Maquis; as she does  
with a saucer section, and a top-of-the-line Cardassian warship," Glinn  
Gusat stated, "then she has my confidence. I certainly don't want to be  
the pilot of the ship facing her again, and as for the weapons officer,  
perish the thought."  
"Good, then I can expect few conflicts between you and our strong  
willed fighter commander," the half-Vulcan replied. "And by the way,  
you might want to pass the word not to call her Risa. According to our  
Chief Tactical Officer, that makes her mad enough to resort to practical  
jokes under the guise of a drill."  
"Practical jokes during a drill," Gusat responded. "I'd like to  
know how she does that."  
"I'm sure Lieutenant Ross Lockard will inform us," Washington  
said.  
  
At that moment, Lieutenant Ross Lockard was greeting the fighter  
pilots in the Fighter bay. Twenty-nine Cardassians and an equal number  
of Starfleet personnel stood in ranks by seniority in the over 10,000  
square foot bay. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am the Chief Tactical Officer  
on this vessel, Lieutenant Ross Lockard," he began. "Your Commanding  
Officer, the Fighter Commander, Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Picard,  
had 'affairs of state' to finish and will be joining us later.  
Meanwhile, it is my job to introduce you to the rules and regulations  
of this vessel.  
"First, you are expected to keep your fighters in order. We  
only have fifty of them and a rather short engineering staff. In fact  
we are still waiting for a Chief Engineer.  
"Secondly, as to obeying orders, you are to obey all the orders  
of those ranked above or positioned above you. Your direct superiors  
will be the Fighter Commander, the First Officer, Glinn Gusat, and the  
Captain, T'Gwen Washington.  
As Ross concluded his remarks, Marrissa Amber Picard entered the  
bay. Noticing her Ross announced, "Now here is your commanding officer,  
Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Picard." As he moved to leave, he  
whispered in Marrissa's ear, "I got them ready for you, enjoy."  
"Fellow pilots," she began. "As Ross has no doubt informed you,  
I am the fighter commander on this vessel. I am also the second officer  
as well. Since I have the honor of serving as fighter commander, it is  
my duty to organize this department and provide a chain of command. A  
full chain of command in the department will take awhile but organizing  
it will not. After I have dismissed you, you will find your wing and  
quarters assignment on the wing status display board on the right side  
wall as you exit the bay toward engineering. I am now also prepared to  
announce your wing commanders. This is based on those tests you all  
took in the past couple days. Red wing, Lieutenant junior grade  
Katherine Lockard, Blue wing, Lieutenant junior grade Matthew Grubb,  
Green wing, Lieutenant junior grade Tibek, Black wing, Dar Dukat Mikor,  
Brown wing, Assist Dar Ekat, Orange wing, Assit Dar Davek, and last but  
not least our combined wing, Yellow, Lieutenant junior grade Tanis  
Solar. Please report to the conference lounge on deck 7 at 1100 hours,  
tomorrow. That is the Wing Debriefing Room, so please make sure you  
know where it is."  
  
Twelve-year-old Kerstin Szustakowski was in class when it all  
began on the Roanoke. First the ship went to Yellow Alert. Then the  
ship shook and went to Red Alert. Finally her teacher collapsed.  
As the rest of her class was sitting there shocked at the  
teacher's collapse, only Kerstin could take the initiative. "Classroom  
Two to Sickbay, Medical Emergency," she said. There was no response.  
"Medical Emergency in Classroom Two." Still no response. "Kerstin to  
Engineering." No Response. "Kerstin to the Bridge." No Response.  
"Computer, crew status, authorization Kerstin Alpha Five Four Oh Kids."  
"Adult crew out of commission due to unknown compound in  
ventilation," the Computer responded. "Activating Kid's Crew, Kerstin  
Szustakowski now in command. Intruder alert, on the Bridge."  
"Transfer command to Classroom two, lock down the bridge and  
change all command codes to settings in file  
KidsCrew/Operation/Codes/Kerstin," the eleven year old girl ordered.  
"Seal all sections that Intruders occupy with force fields."  
"Unable to comply, system disabled," was the computer's  
response.  
"Great," was Kerstin's reply, as she tapped her combadge. "All  
Kid's Crew members report to Classroom Two. Computer, their is  
decompression problems on the bridge and the other areas the Intruders  
occupy, lower bulkheads."  
"No pressure drop located."  
"There is a sensor malfunction, lower bulkheads, authorization  
Kerstin Alpha Four Oh Five Beta Princess."  
"Lowering bulkheads."  
  
The next mornings staff meeting on the Stargazer was held in the  
conference lounge below the bridge at 0800 hours. In attendance were  
Captain T'Gwen Washington, Commander Gusat, and Lieutenant Commander  
Marrissa Picard. The new Chief of Operations, the Cardassian Assist  
Duvet, and the Chief Tactical Officer, Lieutenant Ross Lockard were also  
there. Just arriving was the Doctor and Chief of Security.  
The half-Vulcan, half human Captain began, "Ladies and  
Gentlemen, welcome to the Stargazer, since not all of you have met, we  
will begin with introductions. Please tell us your name, and your duty  
assignments. I am T'Gwen Washington, Captain. My job is commanding  
officer." She gestured to her right.  
A Cardassian spoke up, "I am Gusat, Glinn. I am the First  
Officer."  
Next to him, another Cardassian spoke up, "Duvek, Assist Glinn,  
Chief of Operations."  
Beside him was yet another Cardassian, "Assist Gavek, Chief of  
Security."  
Beginning down the other side was a brown haired man, who  
stated. "Ross Lockard, Lieutenant, Chief Tactical Officer."  
Next was a man in medical attire with straw-like hair.  
"Lieutenant Commander Jackson Johnson, Chief Medical Officer," he  
drawled.  
And last but certainly not least was the blond girl on the left  
of the Captain. She recited. "Princess Marrissa Amber Picard,  
Lieutenant Commander, Second Officer, Fighter Commander. Shall I go on  
to my duties that do not pertain to this ship?"  
"Go ahead, I'd like to know what else you have to do," Gusat  
responded.  
"Coordinating Officer of the Kid's Crew program, Heir to the  
throne of Essex," Marrissa finished.  
"I have just found us a Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Virginia  
Szustakowski. She will be joining us in the zone," Captain Washington  
concluded.  
"Bridge to Captain Washington," Katherine Lockard interrupted.  
"Go ahead Lieutenant," Washington replied.  
"A priority one signal has come in from Captain George Siena of  
the Fearless," Lieutenant Katherine Lockard announced. "Request for  
immediate assistance. Captain Sisko has asked if we can handle it, since  
Commander Worf has the Defiant in the Gamma Quadrant."  
"Inform Sisko that we will be underway as soon as he gives us  
clearance," Captain Washington replied, standing up.  
  
From the stairs to the deck below, the Command crew of the USS  
Stargazer emerged onto the bridge. Lieutenant Katherine Lockard  
relinquished the Command chair to Captain T'Gwen Washington as the rest  
of the Command crew filed in. She took over the helm from some junior  
officer. Glinn Gusat took his seat beside the Captain. Duvek relieved  
his second, Lieutenant Lavelle and Lieutenant Lockard and Assist Gavek  
both took up tactical as Lockard was helping Gavek learn the system.  
Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Picard sat down at the Fighter Commander  
console.  
"Ops, do we have clearance?" Captain Washington asked.  
"Clearance from Deep Space Nine has been logged," Duvek replied.  
"CONN?"  
"Departure course laid in and awaiting your command," Katherine  
Lockard replied.  
"Release Docking clamps, forward and aft thrusters to station  
keeping. Port thrusters to one quarter," T'Gwen Washington ordered.  
"Take us out, Lieutenant."  
  
Stargazer pulled away from lower pylon two of Deep Space Nine.  
Sliding sideways she cleared the port and then pulled out of Deep Space  
Nine away from the wormhole.  
  
"Now clear of Deep Space Nine," Kathy announced.  
"Captain Sisko sends his best wishes," Assist Glinn Duvek  
informed.  
"Thank him for me. CONN course, one five two, mark six two,"  
Captain Washington ordered. "Warp eight, it's time we see what this  
ship can do. Commander Picard, have two wings ready to take off on a  
moment's notice."  
"Blue and Black wings will be ready in five minutes," Marrissa  
replied. "Please note that in the future I intend to cut that time to  
two minutes."  
"So noted," Captain Washington said.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Maquis did not expect any resistance from the Roanoke, after  
all they had a drug that caused instant loss of consciousness in the  
adults they had tested it on. However almost as soon as they arrived  
the bulkheads went down, trapping them on the Bridge and Engineering.  
Kerstin and her Kid's crew had destroyed their ship. They couldn't  
access the Computer. They did manage to sabotage the ship's engines by  
manually removing key computer components, but that was all they could  
do.  
Kerstin Szustakowski had their number, and was about to call it.  
As soon as reinforcements arrived that is. Two dozen children versus two  
scores of Maquis, that just wasn't odds that Kerstin liked.  
  
"Someone has stolen Captain Seina's ship," Washington stated  
before her assembled bridge crew.  
"Excuse me Captain, did you say stole?" Lieutenant Ross Lockard  
asked, shocked. "You don't steal a starship ... we haven't had one  
stolen since Kirk stole the Enterprise."  
"Captain Seina believes the Maquis commandeered his vessel,"  
Washington replied. "He also suspects his Doctor, who he left in  
command, has something to do with it."  
"Makes sense," Glinn Gusat responded. "After all someone had to  
arrange for the right people to come aboard."  
"The ship's Chief Medical Officer, even one with his commander's  
pips doesn't have that much power," Doctor Johnson observed. "Someone  
else must have been involved."  
"Agreed, Doctor," T'Gwen Washington responded. "But I'm afraid  
we may never find out who. Admiral Ellis has imposed a gag order. We  
may search for the Fearless, but no one is to speak of suspected reasons  
for her disappearance."  
"Makes sense," Glinn Gusat commented.  
"I'm glad it makes sense to you, Glinn," Marrissa replied. "It  
makes very little for me."  
  
Kerstin Szustakowski had just reached Admiral Ellis. Apparently  
an urgent call from the Captain of a Kid's Crew was not urgent to the  
Admiral. "What is it? I've got Personnel Review Forms to finish," the  
Admiral snapped.  
"I need immediate assistance," Kerstin stated. "I've got forty  
Maquis Officers on board occupying my bridge, all the adults are  
unconscious and I just have two dozen untrained children at my  
disposal."  
"And you are?" Ellis said with contempt.  
"Kerstin Szustakowski, Captain, Kid's Crew USS Roanoke," she  
replied. "When can I expect assistance?"  
"What assistance," Ellis sneered. "You aren't worth the  
trouble. Ellis out."  
  
Kerstin wasn't happy with the latest development. She'd done  
just like the manual said. But the Bastard wouldn't help her as the  
regulations required. Fortunately, Kerstin followed the advice of her  
Kid's Crew supervising officer, always have a back up plan. In fact she  
was about to contact that very officer.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Commander Picard, urgent communication for you from Kerstin  
Szustakowski, USS Roanoke," Assist Glinn Duvek said from Operations.  
"I'll take it in the Observation Lounge," Marrissa Picard  
replied, then remembering that she had been left in command, she  
continued. "You have the Bridge Duvek." She got up out of her station  
above the stairs and walked around to and down the stairs. Duvek  
meanwhile took to the command chair as Lieutenant Lavelle replaced him  
at Ops.  
  
Minutes later Captain Washington entered the bridge. "Where is  
Lieutenant Commander Picard?" she asked.  
"The Commander had a call from a Kerstin Szustakowski, acting  
Captain USS Roanoke," Duvek said as he returned to his station.  
"Kerstin Szustakowski?" T'Gwen Washington mused. "Kid's crew in  
command, again. Can't Captain Mary Szustakowski keep her children out of  
the command chair?"  
"Careful Captain," Katherine Lockard said from the helm. "I'm  
one of those children."  
"No offense intended, Lieutenant," the Captain apologized.  
"None taken, Captain," Kathy replied. "I know Mom has spent a  
lot of time out of the chair in the past couple years, most of the time  
with one of my little sisters taking her place. It seems some Star  
Fleet Admirals have found a little trick that allows him to send a  
Captain Szustakowski even when Mom gets herself injured."  
"I wish I hadn't told Admiral Okie of that little trick,"  
Marrissa Picard said, emerging from the stairs. "At the time it seemed  
like the only way to stop that war in the Naklab system though."  
"Hey, my sisters aren't objecting," Katherine responded. "After  
all, Hope has a treaty and Kerstin has two to her names."  
"Yeah but diplomacy makes dealing with Maquis taking over your  
ship positively look easy," Picard replied. "Until you get them  
confined that is. Now poor Kerstin is having trouble getting help.  
Admiral Ellis just refused to send any."  
"He did?" Washington stated. "That was not logical. CONN set a  
course to the Roanoke, warp seven. Picard, have your fighters standing  
by. If that young Captain of yours has managed to curtail the  
activities of some Maquis, they logically would have called for help."  
"Kathy, you won't mind if I borrow your wing?" Marrissa asked.  
"Kerstin suggested that you'd be ready to decode her messages."  
"I'll be ready," Kathy replied.  
Marrissa nodded and tapped her communicator. "Attention all  
Fighter Wings, red wing, blue wing, to launch status. Green wing, black  
wing, to ready status. All other wings standby for deployment orders."  
Closing the channel she continued. "With your permission Captain, I'll  
go down to the fighter bay now."  
  
Ro Laren was not in good sprits. She had lead the Maquis on  
board the Roanoke, after gassing its crew. Ro knew of no way she could  
have been blocked in her takeover of the starship. She knew about the  
fact that the gas was ineffective on children. Could it be that the  
children had command of the ship? No, she dismissed the thought. No  
Captain would allow the children to have command level access. And who  
ever was fighting her off had to have that. Even with that Kid's Crew  
regulation they passed just before she left Star Fleet.  
The Roanoke had destroyed her ship, and all who remained aboard.  
At least that wouldn't happen to any one else. Ro had ordered phaser  
power conduits disconnected. It was now time to call for back up.  
"Maquis Croatan to Marqui Defiance, help requested," Ro said over her  
portable communications equipment. "I've been locked out."  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
In classroom two on board the Roanoke, the panic had just begun  
again. The temporary command center was experiencing another crisis.  
"Multiple contacts coming out of warp," the boy taking care of sensors  
announced. "A dozen Maquis raiders and one Intrepid class Starship, in  
formation."  
"Tactical, weapons status?" Kerstin asked.  
"No power to phasers," a girl replied. "Torpedo launching  
systems jammed."  
"And no way to run either," Kerstin responded. "ETA on the  
Stargazer."  
"Three minutes," a boy replied.  
"Three minutes, we can do that," Kerstin smiled. "Tell me,  
Ashaya, is the loading system still OK for the torpedoes?"  
"Yes, Kerstin," the tactical officer responded. "But what good  
is that going to do?"  
"Transporters are still on line aren't they?" Kerstin asked. A  
boy responded with a nod. "Then we'll transport them. I just love  
Tactics Monthly."  
  
Eddington smiled as his fleet approached the drifting Roanoke.  
It was just waiting for his forces. He wondered why Ro hadn't been able  
to take over the ship. She was one of the Maquis' most experienced  
operatives, that's why she had been assigned the task of taking the  
Nebula class starship. In any case, with the Maquis Defiance's support,  
the Roanoke would soon be Maquis.  
"Incoming hail from the Roanoke," his operations officer  
announced.  
"On screen," Eddington responded, his Star Fleet training  
evident. All that training went out the window when Kerstin appeared on  
screen. He muttered, "a child, a child."  
"Yes a child," Kerstin replied. "Kerstin Szustakowski, Kid's  
Crew Captain, presently in command of the USS Roanoke. I suggest you  
withdraw immediately."  
"Why? Ro informs me that your ship is currently disabled,"  
Eddington responded, dryly. "You couldn't hurt a flea."  
"Well I may not be Marrissa Picard, but you'll find than no  
Kid's Crew Captain has a bark worse than their bite, Mister," the young  
girl replied. "Roanoke out."  
  
In the classroom that was serving as the control center of the  
Roanoke, Kerstin turned toward her tactical officer and said, "Ashaya,  
transport one torpedo directly in front of the lead Maquis raider. Set  
it to explode on impact."  
On the classroom's view screen, a Maquis raider's nose was  
obscured by the explosion. When the blast cleared, half the ship was  
gone. It drifted aimlessly toward the Roanoke.  
"Dusty," Kerstin ordered a boy at the rear of the classroom.  
"Look for known Maquis with the name Ro. I want to know about our  
opponent."  
"Kerstin, shields have gone up on all remaining vessels," a boy  
announced.  
"They should have had them up before," Ashaya responded.  
"Agreed," Kerstin replied. "Send another torpedo at that  
half-destroyed ship, I don't want it drifting into us. Also that raider  
at seventy mark eight looks a little weak. Give him a torpedo in thirty  
seconds."  
"Aye sir," Ashaya replied.  
"Another vessel has arrived ...," a boy said. "... it's the  
Stargazer."  
  
On the bridge of the Stargazer, Captain T'Gwen Washington  
surveyed the scene surrounding the Roanoke. A half destroyed hull blew  
up as they watched. The remaining ships were beginning to surround  
the Roanoke, the Intrepid class ship being on the other side from  
the Stargazer.  
"Launch fighters," she ordered. "Ops status of the Roanoke,  
CONN plot a course to bring us along side the Intrepid Class vessel.  
Tactical fire on raiders as your phasers come to bear."  
"The Roanoke's warp and impluse engines are offline," Duvek  
responded. "No power to phasers. Transporter activity indicates that  
they are using transporters to launch torpedoes."  
"Fascinating," Washington responded. "Gusat, take the upper  
warp pair. We are going to give who ever took the Fearless a chase.  
Duvek, take the bridge, I'll be in the lower warp pair. Once we split,  
I want you to move to cover the top of the Roanoke. If you can,  
transport security teams on board the Roanoke to clear out those Maquis.  
Warp pair separation in one minute mark."  
The Captain and First Officer left the bridge of the Stargazer,  
and Duvek settled into the command chair. "Rotate us 90 degrees onto  
our port side. Set a course looping around the raiders terminating in  
front and facing the Fearless at separation."  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Stargazer looped around the Maquis raiders firing at whoever  
was closer. Every once in a while a torpedo would explode by a raider,  
courtesy of the Kid's crew of the Roanoke. Meanwhile Marrissa's red  
and blue wings, and Marrissa herself pursued targets among the raiders,  
sowing confusion where ever they went.  
Then suddenly, the Stargazer took on the appearance of a  
collision course, full impluse. "Separation in 10 ... 9 ..." Closer  
and faster they went. Collision emanate. "6 ... 7 ..."  
On the Bridge of the Maquis Defiance, a.k.a. the Fearless, the  
operations officer announced, "The Stargazer is on a collision course.  
Impact in ten seconds."  
"Evasive," Eddington got out, too late for the helmsman to  
respond.  
On the screen, the sideways ship closed, then suddenly the warp  
engines pealed off. The saucer itself stopped. The warp pairs made  
organized strikes down the sides of the Intrepid Class Maquis vessel, as  
the crew continued to stare. The saucer then made a corkscrew turn back  
toward the Roanoke, righting itself and tossing a volley of torpedoes at  
the Fearless, almost absentmindedly.  
"Shields at 50 percent," the tactical officer announced.  
"Follow the saucer," Eddington ordered. "We'll see if we can  
retrieve our strike team before we leave."  
  
Meanwhile, Marrissa's two wings of fighters were after the  
eleven remaining raiders. She and Lieutenant Matt Grubb (blue wing's  
commanding officer) were busy directing their forces. "Picard to Red  
two, watch your back."  
"I see him, Commander."  
"Red four to Red five, you've got a tail"  
"I can't shake him."  
"Picard to Red Three, Four, Six, relieve Five of his tail.  
I'll be joining you."  
Marrissa turned her fighter from the raider she had been  
following toward the raider causing Red Five trouble. She noted this  
course would cause her to pass between the secondary hull saucer of the  
Nebula class starship. As she closed, she noticed that the Maquis  
raider in question's rear shields were lit up like a firefly. She  
crossed the saucer of the Roanoke and came out in front of the raider  
and fired her two mini-torpedoes and phasers. That was the last of the  
raider, as it exploded and Red Three, Four, and Six peeled out of the  
cloud of expanding gas that it left behind.  
"Black Leader to Fighter Commander," Dar Ducat's voice came.  
"Black and Green joining up. Where do you want us?"  
"Black odds take raider five," Marrissa began "Black even,  
raider six, Green odd, seven, Green even, eight, Red even reassigned to  
nine, Red odd, four, leaders assist as necessary your wings."  
"Blue two to Commander, raider two is gone."  
"Take raider ten Blue even. Leaders take raider eleven. Let's  
clear these guys out."  
  
Three fighters on each Maquis Raider left little that the Maquis  
could do, as raider after raider found itself losing. Meanwhile the  
Defiance was trying to avoid the two warp pairs of the Stargazer.  
Unable to close on the Roanoke, the Defiance hit warp, exiting with the  
warp pairs following. One by one, the raiders either followed suit or  
were destroyed.  
The saucer, confined to impluse, took up guard above the  
Roanoke. The red and blue wings returned to the fighter bay, by  
Commander Picard's orders. The remaining wings took up station below  
the Roanoke.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Picard returned to the bridge.  
"Status, Duvek?" she asked, as he yielded command to her.  
"The warp pairs are still after the Maquis vessel," Duvek began.  
"No sign of any additional Maquis. Ship is secure."  
"Excellent, hail the Roanoke," Marrissa ordered. Kerstin  
Szustakowski appeared once again from her classroom. "Kerstin, I must  
compliment you on the photon torpedo trick."  
"Thank you Commander," Kerstin blushed.  
"I think it's time to get rid of that occupation you're  
suffering," Marrissa replied. "Would you mind if I removed them from  
the Bridge and Engineering of your ship?"  
"Those uninvited guests? Take them," Kerstin said, relieved.  
"Just get someone over here to see to the Medical needs of my crew. The  
adults have been out for half a shift now."  
"Doctor Johnson will be over shortly," Marrissa replied.  
"Stargazer out."  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Captain's Log  
USS Stargazer NCC-2893  
Stardate 51381.89  
Captain T'Gwen Washington commanding.  
... After defending the Roanoke, we chased the Intrepid class  
vessel stolen by the Maquis into the badlands. Unfortunately, we lost  
them in a plasma storm. I and Glinn Gusat returned to the saucer and  
docked.  
Lieutenant Commander Picard had, in our absence, retaken the  
bridge and other occupied areas of the Roanoke. Doctor Johnson has  
filled our sickbay, and theirs with the Roanoke's comatose crew. He  
believes they will recover without ill effect within 48 hours, but  
recommends a week's recovery period.  
Per Picard's recommendation, I have left young Szustakowski in  
command of the Roanoke. We are returning to Deep Space Nine with much  
to ponder.  
  
Marrissa, Doctor Johnson, Ross and Kathy Lochard, and Lieutenant  
Lavelle were in Seven Slightly Starboard playing poker. "What I don't  
get is how the Maquis took the Fearless," Ross commented, dealing out  
the final cards. "Your bid Lavelle."  
"Five," Lavelle opened. "Their has to have been someone in their  
command crew who helped them."  
"I'll see you and raise you 10," Kathy responded. "But all the  
command crew sans the doctor were left behind.  
"So the doctor did it," Lavelle replied.  
"I don't think so," Doctor Johnson commented. "We don't have  
that much access. I fold."  
"Then the agent stayed behind," Lavelle suggested.  
"I'm going to have to shoot that one down, Sam," Marrissa said.  
"See you and raise you twenty."  
"Too rich for me," Ross folded. "I have to agree with you on  
one point, Sam. Someone had to have lots of clearance to pull that one  
off."  
"You mean they didn't just take her like they tried to do to the  
Roanoke," Kathy queried.  
"The ship was functioning too good for that to be the case,"  
Ross stated.  
"That's what I thought," Lavelle confirmed. "I'll see and raise  
20."  
"I fold," Kathy responded. "If not the command crew then who?"  
"I'll see your 20, Sam, and raise you 30," Marrissa called. "I  
have a couple suspicions on that."  
"Oh?" Sam Lavelle responded. "Who? I'll see you and raise you  
40."  
"Admiral Ellis," Marrissa answered. "I see you and raise you  
50."  
"Ellis? really Marrissa," Kathy remarked.  
"Yeah, what have you got against him?" Ross asked.  
"I fold," Lavelle said.  
Marrissa pulled in the pot and replied, "He failed to send a  
rescue party to the Roanoke when Kerstin requested one."  
"That sounds like a good enough reason," Doctor Johnson  
concurred. "Is anyone charging him?"  
"I've asked the JAG office to look into the matter," Marrissa  
responded. "Well gentlemen, I've got Alpha shift tomorrow, so I'll be  
going now."  
"Quitting while your ahead, I see," Ross Lochard stated.  
"Always, Lieutenant, first rule of tactics," Marrissa smiled.  
"And don't get too loud tonight, my room is right on the other side of  
that wall."  
  
Former Star Fleet Lieutenant Ro Laren sat in the brig of the  
Roanoke. She wondered why she always took the hard assignments. Taking  
a Nebula class starship, who ever had put that on the assignment list  
must have been insane. Never the less she had signed up for it. Now  
she was paying for it. On the eve of Maquis Independence, here she sat  
in the brig of a Star Fleet vessel.  
"You don't look like you're having fun," a young voice stated.  
Standing outside her cell was a young girl in a red and blue  
Starfleet-like uniform. Ro wondered who it was.  
"No I'm not," Ro commented.  
"It's a shame really," the girl responded. "You certainly  
seemed to be having fun yesterday."  
"You mean when I tried to take over this ship," Ro replied.  
"That wasn't fun, that was duty."  
"Who said it wasn't possible to do both?" the girl asked.  
"I've never been able to," Ro answered.  
"That's really a shame," the girl commented. "I've had fun  
almost every time I've been on duty. Unless you count that Greiluse  
treaty. That gave me a headache."  
"Who are you anyway?" Ro inquired.  
"Kerstin Szustakowski, acting Captain," the girl informed.  
"I leave and Star Fleet goes to the kids," Ro grumbled.  
"Shouldn't you be on the bridge or something?"  
"No, it's Beta shift," Kerstin replied. "I'm doing my tour of  
the ship. It's been nice talking to you, Miss Ro." The girl Captain  
walked off.  
  
Captain T'Gwen Washington and Glinn Gusat sat in the Stargazer's  
ready room. Already, the room was beginning to take on the personality  
of the half-Vulcan Captain. A painting of the Vulcan's Forge graced one  
wall, with the Captain's saber hung below it. A copy of Decartes's La  
Geometrie sat under glass on a table. A stand by the door had the  
traditional model of Washington's last command, the Miranda.  
"So Glinn, what do you think of the Stargazer now," Washington  
asked.  
"Where can Cardassia purchase one?" Glinn Gusat replied. "I've  
never seen such a versatile vessel. Fighters, those warp pair craft,  
and I've never seen such a large vessel corner so well."  
"Well, when the refitter has been around 150 years, he learns  
some things," Captain Washington remarked.  
"Vulcan?"  
"No, Admiral Scott's human," Washington replied. "He spent a  
quarter of a century as Captain Kirk's Chief Engineer."  
"James T. Kirk?"  
"The same. Scott is a certified genius. He's spent the last  
couple years figuring out how to upgrade our older starships. He did  
such a good job converting the Constellation class into the Stargazer  
class that they're thinking of giving him the Nova Class project."  
"Shouldn't he be retiring soon?"  
"He did once. Reportably he couldn't stand it."  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Captain's Log  
Deep Space Nine  
Captain Benjamin Sisko recording  
The Stargazer has arrived towing the Roanoke. Apparently, the  
Maquis tired to capture the Roanoke. I am happy to report that due to  
the efforts of the Stargazer and the Kid's Crew of the Roanoke, they  
failed.  
As a result of this attempt, several Maquis have been captured.  
They include a former Bajoran Star Fleet Officer, Ro Laren. This Ro  
defected from the Enterprise three years ago at the rank of Lieutenant.  
At the time she was part of an attempt to infiltrate the Maquis.  
Then Captain Jean-Luc Picard noted that he held himself partly to blame  
in her file. She will be brought before a court-martial.  
  
Marrissa was walking down the promenade when she heard a  
familiar voice from behind her. "Too busy to even stop and chat with  
an old friend?" Marrissa spun around looking for the owner of the voice.  
She spotted the blond teenager sitting at a table in the Replimat which  
she had just been going past. "Come over and join me," Jay Gordon  
asked. "I know you haven't had dinner yet."  
"Jay, what are you doing here?" Marrissa inquired, as she sat  
down across from Jay.  
"Captain Sisko asked for some back-up, after the Maquis declared  
independence," Jay informed. "Star Fleet sent him the Independence.  
Since we've been out on exploratory missions, we haven't had much shore  
leave. So Captain Morris authorized some when we came into port."  
"I see you got your full Lieutenancy," Marrissa observed. "What  
did you have to do to get it?"  
"You're looking at the Independence's new Chief of Operations,"  
Jay beamed.  
"I thought that was your father's position," Marrissa commented.  
"He got bumped up to First Officer," Jay said, smiling. "We  
were out of range of replacements, so Captain Morris appointed me. Why  
me I have no idea, after all I'm leaving for the Academy in six months."  
"Because Jay, you're good at organization, that's why I made you  
my number one back in the Enterprise's Kid's Crew," Marrissa said.  
"Speaking of the Kid's Crew on the old Enterprise, how is Clara  
doing in command?" Jay asked.  
"My father left her and the Kid's Crew in command while he went  
to talk to Admiral Necheyev on Starbase 12," Marrissa began. "You know,  
low risk watch, not much chance of trouble."  
"You mean the kind of watch that Kid's Crew Captains turn into  
great adventures?" Jay said. "Usually beginning with an attack by some  
enemy of the Federation."  
"You've heard this story before," Marrissa accused. "The  
Romulans sent their annual attempt to destroy a starship toward Starbase  
12 this year."  
"So how did Clara do?" Jay asked.  
"Quite well, much to her surprise," Marrissa mused. "She neatly  
clipped off the engines of the Warbird and captured it."  
"So is she still claiming that she's an Engineer, not a Starship  
Commander?" Jay inquired.  
"Of course," Marrissa confirmed. "Not that anyone believes that  
Engineering is her only talent after that performance."  
"I hope not," Jay responded. "So how are you doing?"  
"Let's see, my department is a nightmare, Cardassian personnel  
feuding with Star Fleet personnel. My quarters are next to the ship's  
bar, which means I hear all of the bar fights, and the Stargazer seems  
to have attracted all the prerequisites for them. To make matters  
worse, I've been assigned the defense of former Star Fleet Officer  
turned Maquis," Marrissa listed.  
"Would that be Ro Laren?" Jay asked.  
"It would," Marrissa confirmed.  
"Perhaps I can help," Jay remarked. "Since I've become Chief of  
Operations, I've defended four people."  
"How good are you?" Marrissa inquired.  
"I'm four for four," Jay smiled.  
  
Lieutenant Ro Laren sat back against the wall of her cell on  
Deep Space Nine. Her knees bent, with an arm causally resting on it,  
she contemplated her fate. She hoped they had got the west wing air  
conditioned ... it was rather likely that she would be spending some  
time in prison. After all she was being court-martialed for attempted  
take over of a starship and numerous other things she had done as a  
Maquis.  
As she mused over this, a young blond lady entered in a red Star  
Fleet uniform. "Ro Laren?" the blond inquired.  
"Yes?" Ro replied  
"I'm Marrissa Picard, I'll be your defense attorney," she  
replied.  
"I remember you," Ro commented. "You're the girl that got the  
Ensign's rank at age 12. I know some non-coms that didn't like that."  
"I know," Marrissa responded. "There are even a couple officers  
who are resenting the speed at which I've been promoted. Never mind the  
fact that I've protested them all, with the exception of this last one  
to Lieutenant Commander."  
"They put you on the fast track," Ro smiled. "I've been on it,  
twice. Its not easy is it?"  
"No, sometimes I feel like I'm under a magnifying glass,"  
Marrissa stated. "And if you make the slightest error ..."  
"They jump on you like a two year does with a spider on a  
sidewalk," Ro finished. "Just be glad you haven't wound up in prison  
yet."  
"Do I sense a defeatist attitude?" Marrissa asked. "I shouldn't  
be, after all I believe I can get you off."  
Ro laughed, "Right."  
"Right," Marrissa replied. "After all, you can't be  
court-martialed in an organization which you were not a part of at the  
time of the crime."  
"You're serious aren't you," Ro commented.  
"My father considered your message to then Commander Riker as a  
resignation," Marrissa informed. "That takes care of all but the charge  
of sabotaging a mission. Unfortunately, that mission was classified,  
I've got the details due to my level 15 clearance. Unfortunately,  
Captain Sisko, the chair of the court, only has level 10. He can't get  
to it."  
"How did you get level 15 clearance?" Ro asked. "That's usually  
associated with a full Admiral's rank!"  
"The clearance is federation wide clearance," Marrissa stated.  
"Star Fleet Clearance is a yes or no question. As an officer, I've got  
Star Fleet clearance. As the next in line to be head of state of a  
member planet, or heir to Essex, I've got the level 15. It's a weakness  
of the system."  
"So, Commander, have you done this before?" Ro inquired,  
smiling.  
"No, not as defense counsel," Marrissa replied. "Usually I  
serve on the other side of the gavel."  
"Who else is on the court?" Ro asked.  
"Lieutenant Julian Bashir and Lieutenant Samuel Lavelle,"  
Marrissa responded.  
  
Lieutenant Katherine Lochard was talking to her sister, Virginia  
Szustakowski, the new Chief Engineer of the Stargazer, at Deep Space  
Nine's Replimat. "You'll enjoy Commander Picard, Gina" Kathy commented.  
"She hasn't lost that child's sense of fun. One word of warning,  
though, don't call her, Risa. Ross keeps making that mistake and ending  
up with strawberry juice all over his uniform and hair."  
"Sounds like fun," Virginia replied. "The second on the  
Fearless was pure terror. You never knew what he was going to complain  
about next." As she said this, Gina noticed her youngest sister,  
Kerstin coming towards them. "Oh, here comes Kerstin the cursed  
Captain."  
"Don't let her hear you say that," Kathy said. "She's been  
known to beat people up for that."  
"Someone mention my nickname?" Kerstin stated from behind Kathy.  
Kathy blushed. "Don't worry, I know it was used in a good way. I'd  
rather you call me that than having Mom."  
"How is Mother," Gina asked.  
"She's been relieved of duty for the next week," Kerstin  
informed. "Doctor Johnson of the Stargazer wants her to have time to  
recover. She's already tried to have Doctor Bashir overrule him.  
Apparently Bashir had been informed that she would try."  
"I told Johnson," Kathy responded. "But don't tell Mom."  
"Don't tell me what?" Captain Mary Szustakowski asked,  
approaching with her four remaining daughters.  
"Mom, you were supposed to be resting in your quarters," Kerstin  
stated.  
"I couldn't stand it, so I decided to do a little shopping,"  
Mary replied, gesturing to her daughters who where carrying various  
packages.  
"Well at least you got someone to carry the packages," Virginia  
commented.  
"Mom, you should really rest," Katherine stated, seriously.  
"Kerstin, your still acting Captain of the Roanoke, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Why?" Kerstin replied.  
"Confine her to quarters, if she disobeys, try the brig," Kathy  
said. "She is not going to get well shopping on DS9. Mom, I haven't  
seen you this pale since right after you fought that Cardassian in  
hand-to-hand combat, just four days after you gave birth to Kerstin."  
"How could you remember that?" Mary asked, palefaced.  
"I was 12 years old at the time," Katherine responded. "As I  
recall, you came back missing the upper half of your uniform and with a  
rather large gash in your side."  
Captain Mary Szustakowski paled more at the memory as Kerstin  
spoke up, "Captain Mary Szustakowski, as of this Stardate, you are  
confined to quarters. You will remain there until such a time as you  
are declared fit by Medical personnel. Lieutenants Lochard and  
Szustakowski, would you see to her confinement? I'm expected in Ops."  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Captain Benjamin Sisko rang the bell, calling the court-martial  
to order. On his right sat Doctor Julian Bashir, his left, Lieutenant  
Sam Lavelle. At the persecutors table sat Lieutenant Commander Worf.  
The defendant, Ro Laren sat at the defense's table, not in uniform.  
Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Picard sat beside her, a smile crossing  
her face as Sisko asked. "Mister Worf, would you please read the  
charges?"  
"Ro Laren, Lieutenant, last assignment, CONN Officer, USS  
Enterprise, is charged with sabotaging a mission, five counts of  
attacking a Federation Starship, one count of attempted take over of a  
Star Fleet vessel, and going absent without leave," Worf read.  
"Defense, do you accept the charges?" Sisko asked.  
"No, I do not" Marrissa replied. Lieutenants Lavelle and  
Bashir's mouths dropped. Sisko was taken back as well. "All the  
charges after Stardate 47897, are not in the jurisdiction of this  
court."  
"I'm afraid I must disagree, Miss Picard," Sisko responded.  
Before Sisko could get in his pronouncement, Marrissa continued,  
"A Starfleet court-martial can only try someone on events happening  
while they are in Starfleet. Ro Laren was not in Starfleet after that  
STARDATE."  
"Mister Worf, can you counter that?" Sisko asked.  
"I ask for a recess," Worf replied, frustrated.  
"One hour recess granted," Sisko responded, hitting the bell.  
  
An hour later, Sisko reconvened the court. "Mister Worf, your  
counter please," he asked.  
"I regret that I must agree with Lieutenant Commander Picard,"  
Worf responded. "Ro Laren's commanding officer at the time, now Rear  
Admiral Jean-Luc Picard has supported that statement." Then muttering he  
sat down. "I suspect Marrissa got to him first."  
"What was that Worf?" Doctor Bashir asked.  
"Nothing Doctor," Worf replied.  
"That leaves the charge of abandoning a mission, sabotaging it  
as a result," Captain Sisko stated. "Mr. Worf, call your witness."  
"I call Captain William T. Riker, commanding the starship  
Enterprise," Worf called.  
"Aren't you lucky that he was vacationing here," Marrissa  
commented as Riker entered.  
"Luck had nothing to do with it," Riker said as he sat down.  
Worf began his question, "Captain, on Stardate 47865, you were  
serving as first officer of the Enterprise NCC-1701-D, where you not?"  
"Yes, that is the position I held," Captain Riker stated.  
"Beginning on that STARDATE Ro Laren began a undercover mission  
to flush out Maquis, correct?" Worf questioned.  
"I was so informed," Riker responded.  
"Five days later you joined her as her 'brother,' correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Please tell me what happened during the next couple of days."  
"The Maquis had been fed information that the Cardassians were  
trying to construct a biogentic weapon, and that the components of that  
weapon were on a convoy passing near the DMZ. Ro had convinced the  
Maquis that taking the convoy would be a good idea. The Enterprise and  
several other starships were hidden in a nearby nebula. Just before the  
Maquis raiders were to leave the DMZ, Ro scanned the nebula revealing  
the Star Fleet vessels. The Maquis did not leave the zone. She gave me  
a message for the Captain and beamed off."  
"And what was that message."  
"I'm afraid that I don't recall it."  
"Thank you, Captain," Worf responded. "Your witness, Marrissa."  
"Captain Riker, why did then Captain Picard send you to join  
Ro?" Marrissa asked, standing up and walking over to Riker.  
"He believed that Ro might not be able to complete the mission,"  
Riker responded.  
"So the Captain knew that Ro might not be able to complete the  
mission, yet left her on the mission," Marrissa stated. "Tell me  
Captain, about how far back in your opinion did this concern go?"  
"In my opinion, Captain Picard did not want her on this mission  
in the first place," Riker said.  
"So Ro was sent on a mission, which her Commanding Officer did  
not think she could complete, and she did not. Tell me Captain, why  
then was she sent on that mission?"  
"Admiral Carstairs gave the order," Riker remarked.  
"Admiral Carstairs, wasn't he the one who as a starship Captain  
put Ro up before another court-martial."  
"Yes."  
"No further questions," Marrissa said quickly returning to her  
seat.  
"You may step down," Sisko said. "Lieutenant Commander Picard,  
you will refrain from making any more insinuations on people not here to  
defend themselves."  
"When did I do that?" Marrissa smiled, innocently.  
"You know darn well," Sisko responded. "Your next witness,  
Worf."  
"The prosecution rests," Worf replied. Sisko raised an eyebrow.  
"Lieutenant Commander Picard, call your first witness please."  
"I call Ro Laren," Marrissa stated. Ro stood up, walked up to  
the witness chair and sat down. "Ro, Captain Riker stated that my  
father, Jean-Luc Picard, was worried about your ability to complete the  
mission from the beginning. How did you feel about the mission."  
"Objection," Worf interrupted. "Feelings are not relevant."  
"Overruled. Ro's feelings about this mission are very much a  
part of this case. Go ahead."  
Ro drew in a deep breath and began, "Well at first I just  
thought it was another mission. Then after my cover was set, something  
familiar hit. The role I was acting was like the time I spent in the  
Bajoran Resistance. I began to feel like a Cardassian plant.  
Eventually I got over it. But as I got to know the people, the feeling  
returned. When the Cardassians attacked the town where I was living, I  
defended myself. In the fire fight, the leader of the cell, who I had  
grown close to died. Suddenly everything had changed. I wasn't a Star  
Fleet Officer looking at people who were disobeying the law. I was one  
of them. I had felt and shared their loss. I was apart of them. I  
also discovered that I was his chosen successor. I did not want to let  
them down, but I also didn't want to let Captain Picard down."  
"That's when then Commander Riker joined you," Marrissa  
prompted.  
"Yes, I have to admit I was resentful of the Commander being  
added. It was as if Captain Picard didn't trust me. On top of that,  
the plan to capture the Maquis who had become my friends had me  
doubting my loyalties as well."  
"What made you decide to resign and protect your new friends?"  
"I think it was that friendship ... During the time I was in  
Star Fleet, I never developed many friends. When I served under  
Captain Carstairs on the Challenger, I was on the fast track, and not  
many people were willing to associate with a Bajoran. At the time our  
home world was still occupied by the Cardassians and we were seen as  
little more than stray dogs. Then I was court-martialed for disobeying  
orders that I couldn't obey in good conscience. When I was assigned to  
the Enterprise, the shadow of that court-martial followed me around. I  
still didn't get many friends, with the exception of Guinan, hostess in  
Ten-Forward. I never felt like I belonged. The Maquis, after I passed  
though there initial suspicions, made me feel like I belonged."  
"One last question," Marrissa asked. "Knowing what you know  
now, would you have taken that mission?"  
"No, I didn't have the loyalty and ties to Star Fleet that it  
takes to go undercover," Ro replied. "I didn't know that then, but I do  
now."  
"Your witness, Worf," Marrissa concluded.  
"You stated that you were beginning to doubt yourself way before  
you resigned," Worf recapped. "Why didn't you ask to be pulled off the  
mission?"  
"I felt that I could push myself though the doubts," Ro  
responded. "And I didn't want to let Captain Picard down."  
"An honorable intention," Worf replied. "But you still let him  
down. You disobeyed orders, abandoned your post, betrayed your fellow  
officers..."  
"Objection, badgering the witness," Marrissa interrupted.  
"Sustained," Sisko rang. "The prosecution will refrain from  
resighting a list of the offenses the defendant is on trail for."  
"No further questions," Worf concluded. A shaken Ro descended  
from the stand.  
"The Defense would like to enter into the record, the  
defendant's last Commanding Officer's recommendations and comments,"  
Marrissa asked.  
"Does the Prosecution have any objections?" Sisko asked.  
"No, your honor," Worf replied.  
"So entered," Sisko stated.  
"The Defense rests," Marrissa stated.  
"Then we will call it a day," Sisko responded. "Tomorrow we  
will hear your closing statements."  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Jay Gordon was admiring Marrissa's Quarters. He liked  
Marrissa's taste. The soft green drapes hugged the windows, benefiting  
from the saucer design of the remodeled ship. Jay noticed the painting  
of Marrissa, himself, Clara, Alexander, and Shayna coming out of the  
woods of DOAllen. "Data's work?" he inquired.  
"Yes, he gave it to me as a gift when I left the Enterprise,"  
Marrissa confirmed offering Jay his favorite drink, root beer.  
"I don't think he got Shayna's hair right," Jay remarked,  
accepting the drink.  
"I'll tell him," Marrissa responded.  
"He'll undoubtedly endeavor to be more observant," Jay smiled.  
"So how is your case going?"  
"I'm not sure," Marrissa replied. "The charge reduction idea  
worked, but like you said, that was a fairly easy maneuver. Riker's  
testimony went well, but I'm afraid that there are too many holes in the  
favorable part of his testimony. I hope Worf missed them."  
"Considering some of the things Worf missed in the past, you  
have nothing to fear," Jay encouraged.  
"You may be right," Marrissa said, not quite sure. "But I still  
have to get through the closing statements."  
"You will, Risa," Jay responded, trying to get a reaction.  
"Jay Alan Gordon," Marrissa suddenly perked up, "How many times  
do I have to tell you not to call me that?"  
"Oh, some number around infinity," Jay smiled. "So are you  
willing to hear my suggestions, your highness."  
"Yes, but drop the titles, sir knight," Marrissa replied,  
somewhat peeved after Jay's jabs. "Or I'll spend some time giving your  
little sister some new ways to drive you nuts."  
"Please, not Jacquelynn."  
  
Once again, the court-martial assembled in Deep Space Nine's  
Observation Lounge. Captian Sisko rang the bell, calling the court to  
order. "Commander Worf, your closing statement please."  
  
"Lieutenant Ro Laren is charged with disobeying orders,  
sabotaging a mission, and defecting," Worf said, beginning to pace in  
front of the judges. "She deliberately did so, with full knowledge of  
the consequences of her actions. She has shown a remarkable willingness  
to explain her actions, but that does not change the fact that she did  
the deeds. Ro Laren has shown disregard for orders in the past, which  
is a matter of her record. She does not protest the events which lead  
to this trial. As such she should be found guilty."  
"Miss Picard, your closing," Sisko prompted after Worf sat down.  
  
"Thank you Captain," Marrissa responded, standing up to address  
the judges. "It's an interesting situation we have here. Star Fleet  
Command wanted Ro to be tried for the events which lead to her  
resignation. Meanwhile outside these doors, reporters await our  
results, questioning what effect this will have on Maquis Independence.  
  
"In any case, you must judge Ro. It can not be an easy task.  
Star Fleet has always held that if you can't carry out your duties, in  
good conscience, you should resign. Ro tried to carry out her duties,  
and resigned when she could not do so in good conscience. Ro is now  
being tried for doing what her conscience told her, which is an ideal  
which Star Fleet holds dear. In any case, the facts of the case are as  
Worf stated them. Ro did commit those deeds.  
"The question is not if, or even why she did so. She did, and  
we have heard her reasons, which undoubtedly were the result of much  
soul searching on her part. No, the question is, is this the right place  
to try her. She was not a member of Star Fleet at the time. She  
submitted her resignation, due to orders she could not obey in good  
conscience. This is in the tradition of Star Fleet. Other officers  
have done so in the past, they were not tried by Star Fleet. In fact  
many of them later returned to Star Fleet and were welcomed with open  
arms.  
"Gentlemen, remember that tradition while you deliberate,"  
Marrissa concluded. She returned to her seat and sat down with a sigh  
of relief.  
"This court is now in recess," Captain Sisko stated. "We will  
reassemble when a judgment has been made."  
  
"Glinn, do you know how to play poker?" It was an innocent  
question coming from the ship's Chief of Operations, Assist Glinn Duvek.  
The two had been eating lunch in the ship's mess on deck six above seven  
slightly starboard. It was a meal that the two had made a point of  
having together since they had served together under Gul Ducat.  
"You mean the human game that Picard and her circle were playing  
last night," Gusat asked. Duvek nodded. "I've watched them play a  
couple of times, and I know the rules, what's good to hold and what's  
bad, but I've never played it."  
"Some of us would like to learn the game well enough to  
challenge the Commander's circle," Duvek replied.  
"A worthy ambition, if not difficult," Gusat commented. "Just  
who is 'some of us.'"  
"Myself, Assist Guvek, Assist Dar Ekat, and Dar Dukat," Duvek  
informed.  
"Good," Gusat replied.  
"You expected a problem?" Duvek asked, judging Gusat's tone from  
his long friendship.  
"Frankly, yes," Gusat responded. "If you had mentioned Assist  
Dar Davek, I would have suspected an ulterior motive."  
"You mean the noble Orange Wing Commander who got in a fight  
with a Star Fleet Engineer last night and is residing in Guvek's brig,"  
Duvek remarked. "You will have Gavek's recommendation, along with  
Commander Picard's, on your desk after lunch. It seems that he isn't  
doing any better as a wing commander than he is at integrating himself  
into a mixed crew."  
"So I can expect a rather poor recommendation on Davek?" Gusat  
inquired.  
"Scathing might be more like it," Duvek responded. Then as  
Gusat's left eye ridge rose in inquiry, he continued. "Guvek asked me  
to proofread his report for him."  
"Has he found the spell check function yet?" Gusat asked.  
"I think so, and the thesaurus as well," Duvek replied.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The court room was silent as Captain Benjamin Sisko, Doctor  
Julian Bashir, and Lieutenant Samuel Lavelle filed in the room.  
Lieutenant Commander Worf sat, confident that he had made his case,  
behind his table. Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Picard sat at the  
defendant's table, not at all confident, in fact she was going through  
all the flaws in her conduct of the case, real and imagined in her mind.  
Meanwhile the defendant sat passive, accepting her fate, what ever it  
might be.  
"We find the defendant not guilty," Captain Benjamin Sisko  
pronounced, to the astonishment of both counsels. Worf barely  
restrained himself from using a Klingon cuss word. Marrissa was over  
joyed at her success, in fact she was at a loss of words. "We believe  
that her actions were guided by her conscience, which as Commander  
Picard has pointed out is the best that Star Fleet expects.  
Furthermore, we find that the mission she was sent on was ill  
advised and should have been stopped before it started. As such we  
believe that an acquittal is the only course we could have arrived at.  
Court is adjourned"  
  
Marrissa Picard and Ro Laren exited the courtroom together,  
heading to the Promenade. The judgment of the court was just being  
realized by Ro. "Commander, I believe I owe you dinner," Ro remarked.  
"That's not necessary, Ro," Marrissa responded. "I was just  
doing my job and most of my plans came from Jay anyway."  
"Commander, plans can go wrong very quickly if you don't know  
how to execute them and can't make up for holes in them," Ro replied.  
"Which you knew how to, so I do owe you."  
From behind them, Odo's voice came, "One minute if you will,  
Miss Ro."  
"Certainly Constable," Ro responded. "What can I do for you?"  
"Get off my station as soon as possible," Odo remarked gruffly.  
"I'll be booking a passage to Bajor after dinner, Constable," Ro  
responded. "You really should improve your menu in the brig. Its  
almost cruel and unusual punishment."  
"Talk to Quark, he has the contract," Odo said, turning around  
to leave.  
"What are you planning to do on Bajor?" Marrissa asked.  
"There is an old opponent of mine who is rather high in the  
religious orders," Ro responded. "I though I'd stop by and annoy her."  
Behind them a thump was heard. Ro and Marrissa wheeled around. Odo was  
lying on the floor, unconscience.  
"What in the world?" Marrissa exclaimed. Then she too was  
knocked out.  
Ro turned to the attacker and inquired, "Why did you do that?  
I've been acquitted."  
"Sorry sir," the gruff Maquis responded.  
"Oh well, I assume an escape has been arranged?" Ro asked.  
"This way."  
  
A hour later, Marrissa woke up in the infirmary with a headache.  
"What happened?" she asked, her hand going to her head.  
"Someone tried to use your head as an anvil," Doctor Bashir  
responded.  
"Remind me to tell Odo that I'm not happy with his security,"  
Marrissa remarked, sitting up.  
"I'm not happy with it either," Odo responded from a nearby bed.  
"Doctor, can I leave now?"  
"You both may go, but try not to get hurt again," Doctor Bashir  
responded.  
"Doctor, I'm in the Command Branch," Marrissa responded. "We're  
supposed to get hurt. That way we can disregard the Doctor's orders and  
pull off some feat while the CMO is trying to get us to return to  
Sickbay."  
"That explains a lot," Doctor Bashir stated. "Oh, Lieutenant  
Jay Gordon was here. He said that he would like to see you as soon as  
you can."  
  
Epilogue  
  
"So Jay, what's up?" Marrissa asked, as they finished their  
dinner on the station's Promenade's Replimat.  
"Let's see, we've lost three of the four Intrepids in the DMZ,  
two of Deep Space Nine's three runabouts, and several other merchant  
ships are now Maquis," Jay recited.  
"Has Congress or Star Fleet decided what to do about the Maquis  
Declaration of Independence?" Marrissa asked. "I've been too busy with  
Ro's trail to keep up."  
"Congress is still debating," Jay responded. "Star Fleet has  
altered our patrol routes to the outside of the DMZ. Cardassian Central  
Command is doing likewise."  
"Sensible, but I'm sure you didn't invite me to dinner to  
discuss politics," Marrissa stated.  
"No, to be honest, it's boring on the Independence," Jay  
remarked. "As Chief of Operations, I'm now senior staff and their  
aren't very many people who aren't nervous around me. And those that  
aren't won't associate with me due to my age."  
"I know the feeling," Marrissa consoled. "At least you're a  
little older than I was when I became Chief of Security on the  
Enterprise."  
"You at least had the support of your kid's crew and some good  
friends," Jay maintained. "My first officer hasn't said any more than  
'yes sir, no sir' since I got promoted."  
"You do have a problem," Marrissa observed. "Well you know  
where Clara and I are, if you feel the need to talk to some one.  
Meanwhile, I can get used to a handsome young man taking me out to dinner  
when we're both in port." Jay blushed. "By the way, you said you were  
going to the Academy in six months. How? After all you have to be 16  
to be a Cadet."  
"Technically, Clara, Alex, and I won't be Cadets," Jay  
responded. "We are officers going back for additional training."  
"When did Alex get his Ensign's rank?" Marrissa asked.  
"You didn't hear?" Jay remarked. "Star Fleet Diplomatic gave  
him it after he stepped in at Higanus XXII."  
"The Klingon planet in Federation space that had a brief civil  
war?" Marrissa asked.  
"Yeah, the Federation sent a mediator with Worf as an advisor,"  
Jay confirmed. "Alex came along with his father. After a bomb killed  
the mediator and injured Worf he took over and got them to stop."  
"This has to be ironic," Marrissa remarked. "The kid from a  
warrior race gets his rank by ending a war, while us humans get it by  
going into battle."  
"Hey, you knew he wasn't going to get it the way we did," Jay  
responded. "After all we all got tired of hearing that 'I don't want to  
be a warrior' refrain."  
"True, and he doesn't have the Engineering talent to follow  
Clara," Marrissa remarked. "Did you hear that Shayna just got her  
rank?"  
"How did she manage that?" Jay asked. "She was the one I  
thought was going to have to go through the Academy."  
"Sorry, you lost that bet. She followed Clara's footsteps,"  
Marrissa responded. "She seems to be specializing in weaponry and  
shields. Her latest is in this month Daystrom Journal. 'Mechanics of  
Shield Regeneration: A New Approach.' I don't understand a word of it."  
"I told you that Clara and Shayna spend too much time together,"  
Jay replied.  
  
Here ends Premier Maquis.  
Next Stargazer Mission: Stargazer, Past and Present.  
Next Marrissa Story: Falling Into Command  
Next Revised Story: A Royal Wedding  



End file.
